


The New King and Queen

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The New King and Queen

It wasn’t always easy, but here they were.

Hana was helping Maxie with his tie while Riley hugged her wife from behind to gaze at their son. Though his facial features were very much those of his father, Neville, the kindness in his eyes proudly declares to the world that he is the son of Duchess Hana Lee. He even cut his hair in the style of his namesake, Uncle Maxwell.

“I’m so proud of you, Maxie,” Hana’s eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him tightly as if hoping to squeeze him back to being their little boy once more. But there was no denying that this was a grown man, eager to start a family of his own. Maxie hugged Hana back, then Riley kissing them each softly on the forehead.

“Thank you both for everything. No one could ask for two better moms than the ones I’ve been blessed with by God. I know I haven’t always been easy to raise, but you both made it work. I’m the man I am thanks to you. And now I’m ready to be a King.”

“Not just any King,” everyone turned around to see Olivia standing at the doorway. She’s barely aged a day since Maxie was born, causing Drake to frequently brag about his hot, young wife to everyone within earshot. “You’ll be THE King of Cordonia. That’s no small thing, Max. Just remember your heritage and lead this country well. You wouldn’t want to screw up and face the wrath of the Duchess of Lythikos.”

Maxie laughed. Olivia was nothing if not consistent, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was nice having such a strong ally in Lythikos. Historically, the Rys’ and Nevrakis’ didn’t always get along, so Olivia represented a better path forward. Even if it meant doing so in her “charming” style.

With one more look in the mirror, Maxie took a breath and headed out the door before turning back to flash a warm smile at his mothers. “I love you both.”

Riley hugged Hana from behind and peppered soft kisses on the back of her neck. “We really did a great job as moms, didn’t we?”

Hana sighed contently. “We really did. I’m so proud of him, but it’s going to be sad with him gone.”

Riley laughed. “At least he won’t be far away. We’ll still see him all the time.”

“Thank God for that. Still, I would give anything to hold him as a baby one more time.”

Gently, Riley spun Hana around and kissed her softly on the lips. “Me too. Those were some of the happiest days of my life. But at least we can enjoy the peace and quiet of our empty nest.”

***

Maxie walked up before the congregation. Among his party was his father, who shifted uncomfortably. Even though they were never close, Maxie wanted him there and hugged him. Over Maxwell’s shoulder, Neville spotted an annoyed Hana, who motioned for him to hug Maxie back, and Neville complied albeit tensely. 

The young man stood in front of King Liam, feeling as intimidated as ever. Sure, Maxie had won the heart of Princess Catherine and impressed both Liam and Queen Elizabeth. But to take the role of being the new man in a woman’s life is no small thing. Liam had protected and loved Catherine since the day she was born and vowed that only someone worthy would have her hand. Maxie promised Elizabeth and Liam time and again that he would be that someone.

Everyone looked on with wonder at the sight of Catherine walking up the aisle. Dark, flowing hair cascading down her shoulders and a beautiful smile at the sight of Maxie. She walked first to Liam and held him close, ignoring all protocol and only wishing to express to her father how much she loved him. 

The normally stoic Liam began to tear up and with a trembling bottom lip, patted Maxie on the back and told him “promise me to take care of her and love her with all your being.”

“I swear it on my life, your majesty,” Maxie solemnly promised. The Young lovers and joined hands and looked at each other longingly as they recited their vows. And with a sweet kiss, they were declared man and wife, the new King and Queen of Cordonia.


End file.
